Icy Shadows Of A Flower
by wherearej00going
Summary: What if Kageyama never disappeared, but appeared in the other dimension where Yukino was found? How would a white flower connect them? My first GK fic. Kageyama Reiji+Houjou Yukino *completed*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gate Keepers or any of its characters. In fact, I would not actually mind receiving Kageyama Reiji or Mitsuoka Yuji for Christmas.  
  
Icy Shadows Of A Flower, Chapter 1  
  
===========================  
  
"I want to see you smile..."  
  
"...Why?"  
  
"Because your smile makes everything disappear..."  
  
===========================  
  
'Huh? Where am I?' Kageyama Reiji got up and rubbed his head to focus his vision on his surroundings. He took a long glance at the green grass around him and noticed a certain peaceful tranquil that engulfed him. In a distance, he saw a figure. To be more specific, a white figure.  
  
"You will find me when the winds of the mountain tells you so..."  
  
Before Reiji could even ask what she meant by that, she was gone. Scratching his head, he got up and started to move towards the spot where he last saw the figure.  
  
There was no trace of anything. Nothing, but a flower.  
  
Slowly and carefully, he picked the flower up. It was nothing special, apart from the fact that it was nearly pure white, which the only specks of color, was the yellow pistils sticking out in the middle. He caressed it and with much surprise, found out that it was no longer living. 'That's odd, it looks, well, alive...'  
  
Lifting his head up once more, a gentle breeze coaxed him and ruffled his hair. The feeling was nice, but as soon as it ended, he remembered the figure's last words. 'You will find me when the winds of the mountain tells you so...' He quickly looked around for any sign of clue.  
  
Then it hit him. He should follow the direction of the wind. Quickly and swiftly, he headed towards the North, into nothing. The more he walked, the more tired he got. The more tired he got, the weaker he got. The weaker he got, the hungrier he got. The hungrier he got, the thirstier he got.  
  
Finally, he plopped down onto the grass, lying face up to the sky, totally surrounded by yellow flowers. He took a second look at the white flower he had, deciding that he would finally die in a peaceful place. Though he was alone, he still had a beautiful flower to accompany him.  
  
Fluttering onto his nose was a yellow butterfly. Like him, it was weak and tired and on the brink of death. Reiji stroked it with his index finger lightly, so as to not frighten it. Its wings were so soft under his fingertips and he yearned to touch it more. But soon, his hand got tired and plopped to his side. His eyes got wearier and it fluttered close, just as a white figure appeared by it again.  
  
"No matter how you try, you will still be alone. But for you, I shall make it an exception."  
  
*  
  
Something tickled his nose. But his hand was too tired to even lift up and scratch it. Annoyed, he tried to activate his gate. He got the activated part. But the gate turned out to be different. He saw... the future. He saw, himself running... no, chasing something. His hand was reached out and all he managed to grasp was a white flower. It looked familiar. Very familiar. But he could not make out what and where he had seen this flower.  
  
Before he knew it, his eyes were opened and saw a white furry thing in front of his eyes, perched on his nose. Shocked, he got up very quickly. Too quickly for the poor ermine to react and it fell onto his lap. Reiji took a second look at the animal. The animal was staring at him. No, it can't be. Could animals even stare?  
  
"Hisame... Come here, Hisame..."  
  
The ermine scurried over towards someone. A little girl, Reiji thought judging from the voice. It was the voice of a young girl but it sounded too mature. He turned around to see a white flower. A white flower perched on a young girl's head. All he could do was stay silent and stare.  
  
"Um... if you don't mind, may I who are you?"  
  
"I am myself."  
  
"Tanka. Just like the saying 'If this is not the end of oblivion, then I shall live everyday as if my life were to end on this very day'. Am I wrong?"  
  
The girl's eyes widened. But she was not ready to give up yet.  
  
"If the wind that blows disappear in the sky..."  
  
"...the clouds from Fuji know not where my feelings go." He completed it for her. "Now, may I know you name?"  
  
She stiffened. How did he possibly know that she had set this puzzle for him to break? Quietly, she managed to say,  
  
"Yukino. Houjou Yukino."  
  
===========================  
  
Mainey's Corner: Well, my first GK fic and I'm pretty proud of it. I know it may be of an odd coupling but I still like them. Yukino and Reiji are apparently my favorite characters in the anime and I think that they go together pretty well. Both lacking a sense of belonging and love. Yukino is sort of still waiting for that guy to come back. Reiji has never experienced much love from parents. Don't both of them just go together? What a sad thing they never did. I did like Reiji a lot. Sniff.  
  
BTW, please Review!  
  
Really easy! Here are a couple of steps to help guide you:  
  
Move your mouse cursor to the scroll box at the bottom left hand corner of the window  
  
Click on the scroll button and scroll down to 'Submit Review'  
  
Click on the button next to it, which reads 'Go'  
  
A window will pop up and have three text boxes, 'Name', 'Email' and 'Review'  
  
Please type your name in, so that I can acknowledge you in my chapters  
  
Email is pretty optional, unless you want me to send you alerts  
  
In 'Review', just type in your comments, whether good or bad since all will be taken into consideration, into the text box  
  
Then click 'Submit Review' which is the blue bar on the bottom.  
  
And then you're done. I'm happy with the reviews and we can all get on with our lives. Perhaps the next chapter might come earlier than expected if I'm happy with what I get. Feels really good to have this chapter up. 


	2. Chapter 2

Icy Shadows of a Flower, Chapter 2

_"I want to see you smile…"_

_"…Why?"_

"Because your smile makes everything disappear…" 

"Kageyama Reiji," a soft sound came from the little girl. 

Reiji's eyes widened. He diverted his attention from playing with the ermine to the quiet girl. "You know my name?"

"I know your past, present and perhaps, your future."

Hisame, realizing that he was not the center of Reiji's attention, started to nudge Reiji's fingers with his small snout. Reiji smiled at it and continued to pat the ermine. "I've met you before, haven't I?"

"Forget the past, treasure the present, and embrace the future."

His eyes strayed from the ermine and he looked up at nothing. He closed his eyes and thoughts…no; _memories_ started flooding into his mind as though he had lived a past life before. Hisame could clearly see that Reiji was in deep thought as just purred under the gentle touch of his palm. 

**"I'm so sorry. But, what was I supposed to say next?"**

**(Director cuts in and whispers something into Reiji's ear)**

**"Oh yes, we can continue…"**

Then a needle pierced through his skin, making him wince in pain. 

Anger flashed through Yukino's eyes. 

"You never listen, don't you?" her voice, still soft, but anger was apparent in her every word. 

He looked up at her with innocent, puppy-like eyes. And by diverting his attention to her, she managed to cure the excruciating pain that flowed through his head. He smiled sheepishly as he faced her cold face and words began to recall through his mind. _Forget the past, treasure the present, and embrace the future…_

Yukino turned away from his smiling face. She could not understand how he could still smile like that after experiencing _that kind _of pain. She once did…a very long time ago. Her hand went to reach out to the wall made of a substance that she herself could not even identify. All she knew was that they were in _the flow. _

"What exactly are we in?" Reiji asked as he continued to stroke the ermine's fur. 

Yukino's eyes widened. She had never been asked a question that she could not answer. She accidentally showed her hesitation in her fluent movement and of course, Reiji caught that one-second-long pause. He smiled at himself for he finally managed to stump the wise little…_girl._

"It does not matter if you cannot answer this question of mine…" Reiji slowly interrupted the sizzling silence of the place. But he was only returned with an angry glare, which is probably one of the rare moments that Reiji or anyone else would catch. _If only I had a camera…that picture was…priceless._

Yukino looked away and kept her composure. She had no idea how this…this…person could possibly be pressing the correct buttons and making her lose her calm. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, silently vowing to herself that she will not lose to him again. Yes, her facial expressions may not show anything in connection with her true thoughts, but Reiji seemed to be seeing right through her, predicting her every response without even looking into her eyes. 

This cause her to feel irritated with the newcomer. She knew that she should not hate him for a reason as stupid as this but still, she really could not take it. There, she made up her mind only to ignore him. Opening her mouth slightly open, she called for her pet to go over to her. 

But Hisame was too comfortable under Reiji's touch that it could not be bothered to scamper towards Yukino. Instead, its reaction was just a relaxed purr. Yukino could not take it anymore. All her anger and rage filled in her mind, though her face was still expressionless. How could her own pet that she had looked after since the beginning of time betray her to a total stranger that they've only met for no longer than 15 minutes?

Reiji sensed that something bad was going on. He looked up only to see Yukino surrounded by floating snow. And behind her was _a gate._ Then her small petite form disappeared into nothingness. He stood up abruptly and looked around him. _How the hell was he supposed to get out of here?_ He looked at where she was once standing and noticed that she had left the flower that was always in her hair. He clutched it in his palm gently and noticed an odd behavior in Hisame. It was starting to become very panicky. Then again, you cannot blame it as it was never without its mistress before. 

Reiji smiled and picked it up. He placed it on his shoulder and said, "don't worry, we'll definitely find her."

**Mainey's Corner:**

Heya! Sorry that I haven't been updating cause I really have no idea what to write and don't even have the time to write! So forgive me please? 


	3. Chapter 3

Icy Shadows of a Flower, Chapter 3 

"Open the gate."

A ring of yellow light opened and with Hisame on his shoulder and the flower firmly in his hand, Reiji stepped into the ring and passed into another dimension. He found himself, once again, surrounded by wild flowers all of the color yellow. 

But other than that, nothing was in sight. 

Reiji knew that he was in the right dimension, but in order to find her, he cannot use his gate. It was just his luck that he was teleported to a place faraway from Yukino. Musing to himself, he suddenly thought about what they had once shared.

**If this is not the end of oblivion, then I shall live my life as though it will end of this very day.**

Yes, if he did not start looking for her now, he may never find her and would live a life full of regret. He'd hate himself for not trying harder and would go insane just at the sight of flowers. So he started to walk towards North, a clue that she had once given him.

He kept walking and walking and walking. But soon, he found that he was lost in the middle of nowhere. He turned left and started walking again. But then again, he found himself going nowhere. "Aiyaya! Gomen ne, Hisame-kun! I've gotten us lost!" he told Hisame with a worried smile. He sat down carefully; so as to not squash any flowers for he was tired of walking already. Hisame gave him a nudge in the shoulder, as though telling him that he has done his best and it does not matter too much, although it was sad itself for it had never been without its owner. 

Then he heard a voice. A singing voice. A voice that was so serene that it calmed Reiji's frantic heart at just one word. He looked up and started to run in the direction of the voice even though it was much too faint for anyone to hear. With much strain, Reiji managed to get the right direction. "Ah! No wonder! We were walking in the entirely different direction ne!"

Stopping to take a breath, he looked up and traced the source of the voice again. He saw a small figure with black flowy hair perched on the top of a mountain that was in running distance. He smiled and continued to run, flower still gently clasped in his hand. Every now and then, he would strain his ear for the song to confirm the direction he was running in, for he knew that she would not wait for him.

He did not stop to rest at any point, for time was slowly running out no matter the speed he was at. Many times he had tripped and fell. But as he looked at the flower in his hand each time, he got even more determined to continue. Panting as he climbed the mountain, his hands were scratched and blood was starting to flow out of the tiny cuts. 

Finally he reached the summit and found the little girl. She was taking one last breath to sing the last line of the song when she noticed that someone had joined her, behind. She turned and her eyes widened slightly, clearly shocked to see him. He smiled and said in a relieved voice, "Finally, I've found you."

He took a step forward but Yukino summoned her gate once more. With the help of a snow blizzard, she floated safely down to the bottom of the mountain. 

But Reiji was not planning to give up.

He had placed in so much effort to find her and to let her get away was just not his style. Without thinking, he took one last breath and jumped off the cliff, after her.

He had never felt such a sensation as wild as this ever before in his entire life. He hadn't really gotten prepared for death when he jumped off as all he thought of was finding her and to…

Then snow circled around him. It gave him chills and he felt… **_light_**_._ Before he knew it, he was a few meters off the ground and fell down with a heavy plop. "Houjou-san, why didn't you just land me instead? It hurts you know-"

"Why did you jump?"

Reiji smiled at her and held out the flower. "I wanted to return this."

"…" Yukino showed no emotion in her eyes, but Reiji could tell that she was irritated with him. Or with his rashfulness to be exact. 

Then Reiji went up to her and pulled the hair gently behind her ear, placing the flower where it belongs. Yukino did not move in protest, but neither did she move in acceptance. He took this as approval and smiled when he was done. Then he scooped her up suddenly and cuddled her, making sure that she would never leave him again. 

Then he whispered in her ear, "I want to see you smile…"

Her eyes flew open. "…Why?" she said in a soft, but demanding voice. 

Reiji smiled. And pressing his lips against her forehead, he told her, "Because your smile makes everything disappear…"

The sides of a young girl's mouth finally curved up slightly and she leaned onto his shoulder, knowing that he'll never let her go. 

~owari~

**Mainey's Corner:** I finally finished this under immense pressure. Let's celebrate! My first completed fic in like a year and 3 months! Woo hoo~ I wonder what else should I start on….hmm…but I'm just so happy that I finally completed A fic! Yay! 

Like always, please review!


End file.
